


Find Larry in Route 66.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Domestic, Drunk!Louis, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Fluff, Gay Smut, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Omega!Harry, Sassy Harry, Sassy Louis, Top Harry, Top Louis, alpha!Harry, alpha!louis, drunk!Harry, larrystylinson, omega!Louis, route 66 larry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>40 ° in the shade. Hot ground under the feet. Country music resounds from all corners. Right in the middle Harry and Louis. Between alcohol and the drug of the route 66. The both come from London and meet on the streets of the route 66. Only insignificantly the both meet to themselves towards, however, completely soon they experience the probably most important time of their  lifes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone numbers and hot streets.

                              I refer with this story to the song lovers on the sun by David Guetta.

( I apologize for wrong words or false translate , its my first translate from german-english so i hope it works.)

 

 

                                                                       "Let´s light it up,  
                                                                           let´s light it up  
                                                                     until our hearts catch fire"  

 

Hot summer day floats above the city of Chicago. Petrol smell in the noses of the citizens. Many people run through the streets. It is a slow day and the sun burns on the skin. Its a special day for Louis and he´s more than ready.

,, oh, it is clearly warmer than in London ", Louis grumbles and pulls on his leather trousers.

,, don´t act like you don´t want this´", Zayn answers 

The Both have specially kept free themselves to fulfil Louis dream, finally. His dream is the route 66. He wants to drive  the most important road in historty with his engine bike. It has always been his dream and he worked hard for it.Louis is almost 26 old in his mind too old and he loves America. He lives currently in London and tried already in his childhood days to drive the route 66. He wants to feel the magic from the streets and meet strangers in old motels.However, he wants to take Zayn with him. They met in the jail. Louis was caught stealing and Zayn with drug selling. Zayn sat already  before Louis in the jail and he always found Louis interesting. Louis is clever and sometimes you don´t notice at all, that he´s on drugs or using women for special things. It seems like  that he has a good mask. Zayn and Louis often do drugs or clubbing on parties .Sometimes they don´t even notice that the sun is already raising up on the sky in the next morning.Its like a brotherhood or more like weed brothers.

 

,, OK we should drink one more coffee before we drive off? ", Louis suggests and closes his engine bike. Zayn nods and they enter in the old bar. In the bar stands a young one Woman and some drunk old men.

, Hello sweety", Zayn welcomes her and lays his helmet on the bar. It smells of old ones  
Leather things but at the other side its a good smell.

, a beer please ", Louis orders and takes off his warm black gloves.

, of course ", the women winks at Louis. Louis winks sassy back. Zayn  
looks at him, grinning and then takes a big gulp of beer.

, here is your beer, you're welcome dear man", she puts the beer before Louis nose and shows her bobs specially to  
his way . She wears an old 50 years of dress and her lips are blood-red. Louis takes the beer and let his eyes traveling her body up and down.

 

, Bro for the next 2 weeks ", Zayn interrupts his thoughts and holds out the beer glass.

, Exactly only the Weed allows to feel us in the veins ", answers Louis loudly and laughs cheeky.  
Old Country music comes from the arrangement and Louis legs allow to dance. The beer flows  
in his veins and he feels the bass of the loud music. The beer is cold and leaves his  
tongue vibrate. Finally, half an hour later they decide to drive off.

, Here I give you my number, you can call me any time ", holds the young woman Louis on. Louis grins and embraces her. He leaves a thick kiss on the cheek to her also.

,,we will se if i want your number ", louis answers and piches her ass. He hears Zayn in the one hears in the background  
laughing.Zayn begins already his engine. When the petrol smell reaches Louis nose , his whole body shakes in different feelings.  
Louis also begins his engine and draws fast his helmet.

 

, Ready to forget your life for 2 weeks brother? ", Zayn calls him.

, Ready ", Louis whispers and grins to himself. The sun is already almost in decline and  
she glitters in Louis Helm.

They drive off and, finally, louis hands are cold. He smells his own strict one  
Beer smell and the hum of his engine bike allows to let him shout with cheerfulness.  
They drive down the street, in the direction of the empty dunes street. This is Louis dream.  
He wanted to be always here. Now here he is. He simply goes on a not driving using street,  
but he feels like home. He could simply fall asleep here. He takes laughter from him  
Search for the phone number in the pocket and throws it away.

, These are my 2 weeks, I will live them ", he shouts and overtakes Zayn.Zayn also laughs.The streets are dry and only few bushes standing on the edge  
of the streets. Behind them come at least 6 other motorcycles and overtake them promptly.

, Wuhuuu ", one screams to them and throws away hiscap. The mood is relaxed and the sun is almost hiding behind the hills.

, Ey Tommo lets stop here, I need a cigarette ", Zayn gets closer and Louis runs over and holds the cap from the other motorcycle driver. He gives Zayn a sign and they go to the side of the street. Around them big hills.  
It reminds a little bit on the outbback in australia. Louis draws off his helmet and lifts the cap. The cap is pink and he has to giggle when he sees the color.

, Who is then please such a muscleman and then has a pinke cap\", he laughs to Zayn with a rough voice. Zayn laughs and gives him a bit of his cigarette.

.Er sits down beside Zayn and they look in the sky.The sky becomes blurred a little when the smoke of both cigarettes higher rises.

, Bro this is your dream ", Zayn breathes his smoke out. 

, Yes Bro this is my dream "Louis answers counts the stars in the sky.

It smells of sweaty leather, but Louis likes this strict smell. There is crazy already as fast to itself your dream can change. It can change everything.  
They smoke silently the cigarettes to the end and drive in the dark streets.Louis thinks, the dark side is of the night is always beautiful.Sometimes even more than the day.  
Its pure energy that slowly flows in louis bod and his adrenalin is vibrating in his whole body.

After about one while they stop on a blue old motel. Their only need a few glances to know that they want to spend the nighthere.They close their motorcycles beside at least 10 other and enter into the small motel.

,, good evening ", Louis welcomes the old lady in the bar. She looks at him fiercely and puts aside her newspaper.

,, Yes? ", she only answers back.

, Ehm, we wanted to rent a room ", Louis asks lays his purse on the table.The purse is whole of holes and the old lady grins as she sees the holes.

, So we have only a double room that would be 30$ per night ", she explain and puts the keys already down.

, 30$? this is a bad Joke? ", Zayn comes out and looks at her irritated. He is tired, maybe even more tired than Louis and if Zayn is tired, nobody is saved.Not even Louis.

Yes? do you have something against it young man? ".

,,no, we take it ",Louis interrupts

He takes the key and they go through the room.The ways are narrow and the doors are red. The door is gold and looks a bit scary.

,, Bro I´m afraid ", Zayn whispers while laughing. Louis laughs loudly and then unlocks room 278. A strange smell wanders against them.

,, This can become cheerfully ", Louis blows out and throws his heavy pocket on the bed that directly breaks down in himself.


	2. Warm breath in the air.

,, Then show the world a burning light  
That never shined so bright  
We’ll find a way, we’ll find a way  
To keep the cold night´´

 

, Well, a good thing has it here ",zayn sits down and hopping on the bed. Louis gives a laugh.

, We are able without many trouble to smoke our hookah ", Zayn laughs and gets out his red-golden hookah. His pocket is twice as big than the from Louis and he can´t be without his hookah. She has to come with him everywhere. For Louis his weed is more important. He needs this push. This feeling to be in an another dimension. But he´s not addicred , so he thinks.

, OK I get what beer ", Louis leaves the room and looks confused around the motel. The ground cracks and you can hear Zayns loud music in the outside. Louis laughs and lights up his cigarette.

, Miss where can i procure beer? ", he askes the unfriendly lady.

, outside, but I would pay attention the beer has almost already seen the death ", she answers with a Lollipop in her hand. Louis looks at her disgusted and leaves the motel.  
Doubtfully he shuts to the machine. His cigarette burns like fire and the smoke rises in the cold sky.

, Ey small toddler ", somebody shouts behind him.

Louis turns round and sees 4 motorcyclists behind him.

, Giving us some of your fire", one crunches. Louis scrutinises him clearly and waits til the guy shows his face.

He has long curly hair and green eyes. He is bigger at least 2 heads than Louis, but Louis is not afraid. Why should he be afraid?.

, of course if you not lose it in your hair Louis calls back.

, cheeky toddler", the stranger screams and lights up his cigarette. Louis takes his beer bottles and looks again at the expiry date.  
22.4.2011. Shit.

, Why has the dung run off? ",Louis and throws the beer bottles to the ground. He shuts to the strangers and tries to put on a grin. He needs his beer.The night is cold and grasshoppers singing their songs. It smells of mowed Grass and the ground is dry.

, boy you do not want to tell me that you´re traveling without beer or? ", the stranger ask and the tall guy with the long curly hair laughs in the back.

,Do your have beer with you w?".

, Well, if you drink with us, of course", another answers . Everybody is quite but , they all look nice and friendly at the same time.

, OK come with me i´m not alone here, ", Louis smokes his cigarette till the end and takes his lighter back. 

The motorcyclists look quietly and then nod to themselves. The room is hopefully not too small for them.

, OK small toddler ", confirms the long curly and they take the boxes of beer with in the motel.

Quietly they pass the old lady and go in to the room.

, Wow Bro whats happening?", Zayn says loudly and gets up. His eyes are glass-eyed and you can smell how much he has already smoked.

, These are our beer friends, the other in the machine was bad ", louis answers and lays down on the bed.He slowly takes the hookah. The beer branches fall to ground and 4 strangers spread on the beds. Long curly beside Louis. Louis scrutinises his arm and sees his many tattooes.

, oh you have tattooes? ", he asks curiously and takes a bottle of beer.

, Yes, was just for fun ", the stranger mrumers and drinks up his beer bottle almost in only one gulp.

Louis laughs and takes his arm.

, Dude this are 1, 2. 3, 4 nearly 7 tattooes and you want to tell me that they were all just for fun", Louis laughs . A cherry smell comes in his nose and the air in the room becomes thicker. Everywhere white smoke, but Louis loves it. Louis loves this strong smell and the taste of the hot hookah How the taste on his tongue prickles and slowly walks in his lung.

, Yes you have at least 7 more they can´t have all a meaning ", answers the curly with a rough voice. His face is young and fresh and his wavy brown hair reminds Louis of his young past.

, They have all meaning, so this is my bird, he reminds of my childhood I always wanted to be here, on the empty streets and thus. ", Louis tells and moves to the hookah. When he smokes out the smoke from his lung he continues.

, This is my compass he is important for me as you can see, he points ,Home " because i didnt found my real home yet and i´m stil-"

, Ey this is a bad joke ", interrupts the curly one.

, What ? no ".

, Dude I have a ship ", then he answers and takes off his leather jacket. Louis looks at his brown curly hair Iit dances like crazy on his shoulders.  
He waits till the stranger points with his fingers on the ship tattoo.

, Really, this is cool", louis laughs and lays his arm in the way of the curly one. Louis compass Tattoo has the same colour like the color of the ship and the , Home " pointer points directly in the way to the ship. Louis walks his eyes on the face of the stranger.

What is your name? ", he interrupts the silence and pulls away his arm. Zayn and the other boys enjoying the smoke in the air. Louis feels the energy from the hookah and his veins shaking.

, Harry and you, compass boy? ", he asked and drinks his third beer till the end.

, Louis", Louis answers and drinks at the same time as Harry.

, Interesting Louis, it sounds like you´re from france?".

, I ´m from England \".

, Uh England boy", Harry laughs cheeky. He moves at the Shookah and draws a heart with his tongue in the air.

, lets try something ", he caughs and moves to Louis .He takes his face in his hands. and Louis automatically opens his mouth and let the smoke from harrys mouth into his.Its a magic moment and they laugh afterwards.

, you are funny, I like that , ship boy", louis laughs loud.  
, OKguys, lets celebrate this night", louis shouts and keeps his beer in the air.

, Yeaah", everybody gets up and collide the beer. A few cold beer bubble flowing on the mattress and a smell of alcohol and smoke is now mixed. They talk about crazy storys all night long and the mood is better than before.It is a magic night with many laughers and embarassing storys.

At the next morning Louis wakes up and feels a strong pressure in his head. He looks around sleepy. Zayn lies beside him and holds the hookah strong in his hands. Louis rubs his eyes. The other strangers and Harry are gone and Louis smells a sweaty smell.He opens disgusted the window.This smell is too much for him. On the desk there lies a slip of paper and 30 dollars. However, Louis bones feel like stones but at the ohter side he loves the feeling of the hangove. To know that it was a free night.A night without fears or bad feelings.

, Hey compass,

We had to go sorry , i leave you the money for the hookah on the table and maybe we meet someday again.

If not: If you ever find yourself

stuck in the middle of the sea,

I´ll sail the world... to find you.

 

Love , your ship.

 

 

Louis smiles briefly and then wakes Zayn up.. Zayn mumbles something what Louis doesn´t nderstand. Louis looks tiredly at the clock.

, shit, Bro it is 12 o'clock we wanted to be in Oklahoma in a few hours ", he shakes zayn more awake and dresses on his leather trousers.

, Bro are you serious", Zayn murmers.

, What? ".

, The things stink of beer you can´t wear them again this is disgusting ", Zayn answers with loud laugher and goes with his hands through his hair.


End file.
